ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenris
Fenris Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 03:58-04:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Based on the descriptions, I'd say you're dealing with Fenris, the harbinger of Ragnarok." (also known as Fenrir or Fenrer) is the harbinger of Ragnarok, the end of the world. History According to Norse mythology, Fenris' sole purpose is preparing the way for his master Surt, who in turns brings about the destruction of the world. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 04:05-04:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "He's what you might call the point man for the apocalypse. According to Norse mythology, Fenris prepares the way for Surt, who in turn brings about the destruction of the entire world." To do so, he must enslave three human souls to be his vanguards in order to fulfill the apocalyptic prophecy. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 06:40-06:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "According to legend, he must enslave three souls in order to fulfill the apocalyptic prophecy." One will be the Vanguard of the Air, one for the Vanguard of the Sea, and one for the Vanguard of the Land. Once this is accomplished, then there will be no way to stop the arrival of Surt. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 09:56-10:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It says that if Fenris acquires three souls to be his vanguards; one for the air, one for the land, and one for the sea, then there will be no way to stop the arrival of the destroyer of Surt." Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 11:25-11:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The Vanguard of the Air." However, the original Ghostbusters and Slimer captured Surt years ago. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 04:22-04:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Fenris' master could never fulfill his mission. We captured Surt years ago." For unknown reasons, Fenris surfaced in 1997 from a park lake. He appeared at the Museum of Natural History and was challenged by the Extreme Ghostbusters. Near the "Dinosaurs of the Jurassic" exhibit, they trapped Fenris but he managed to sabotage the Trap with his frost breath. The team quickly delivered the trap to the Containment Unit but Fenris escaped before he could be transferred. Fenris attacked Egon Spengler which turned him into the Vanguard of the Air then Garrett Miller, into the Vanguard of the Sea, and Roland Jackson, into the Vanguard of the Land. Just as Surt was about to escape from the Containment Unit, Kylie Griffin wrangled Fenris with her Proton Pistol and shoved him into Surt. Since Fenris represented ice and Surt represented fire, the collision of opposites was enough to force the two entities behind the inner hatch down into the containment universe. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 20:03-20:08). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Fire and ice. Some opposites cancel each other out on contact. Others just explode. Either way, they lose." The Containment Unit was then resealed. Description Fenris resembles a large wolf-like beast. Personality He has a very aggressive disposition. Powers and Abilities Fenris has cryokinesis, the ability to freeze his victims into ice or, as part of the Ragnarok prophecy, enslave three humans and turn them into the three creatures of the apocalypse. Like any other spirit he has the ability to phase through walls, flight, without the assistance of wings, and appears to be physically strong. Trivia *The Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website referred Fenris as "Fire Demon" and said he breathed fire and not frost. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, on the lower level is Fenris. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Slimer's Sacrifice" References Gallery Primary Canon Fenris2.jpg|Book Entry FenrisEGB02.jpg FenrisEGB03.jpg FenrisEGB04.jpg FenrisEGB05.jpg FenrisEGB06.jpg SlimersSacrifice07.jpg SlimersSacrifice10.jpg FenrisEGB07.jpg Secondary Canon FenrisIDWCrossingOverIssue4CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:Legends